Napin Dodo
411,000,000 | doriki = 411,000 | dfname = Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Superhero | dfename = Human Human Fruit, Model: Superhero | dfmeaning = Superheroes | dftype = Zoan | dftextcolor = F0E68C | dfbackcolor = 000000 }} Captain Napin Dodo (Romaji: Nappin Dodo; Kana: ナッピン・ドド) is the captain of the Napping Pirates and one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. In addition, he is the older brother of Napin D. John Silver. Notably, he is one of the few warlords — if not the only warlord — whom does his job of keeping piracy in check. However, much to the World Government's vexation, he limits his crusade against piracy to those pirates whom he considers to be "evil" rather than those whom the World Government considers to be "criminal". Personality and Relationships Personality Dodo is a brilliant mind and a quick thinker. He is analytical and creative; as such, he excels at identifying and then solving problems. In addition, because he is an optimist, he does not find it difficult to maintain his calm and confidence in even the most difficult of situations. As a result, even when he is losing as badly as he possibly could be, he neither freaks out nor gives up. Instead; he keeps his cool, maintains his faith, and then works out a way to win. Unfortunately, also because he is an optimist, Dodo can be a bit arrogant and foolish at times. He tends to overestimate his comrades and himself, and he tends to make bad decisions that he knows are bad decisions on the basis that his comrades and him are more than capable of handling any of the problems that could arise from those bad decisions. In addition, because of his lack of fear or hesitation, he is quick to pick a fight even when he knows that doing so would be counterproductive or suicidal. However, though he may be arrogant and foolish, he is not elitist or snobby. He is an egalitarian by his choice rather than by his nature; as such, he makes a conscious effort to avoid discriminating against and looking down upon others. He is also quick to stand up for the downtrodden and uphold the rights of those whom are being exploited or oppressed. History WIP... Abilities and Equipment Physical Capabilities As a result of 20 years of adventurous pirating and hard training from the time he was a 16-year-old to the present where he is a 36-year-old, Dodo is one of the most physically capable individuals in the world. Dodo is strong enough to crumble the entirety of a skyscraper with naught but a single punch, agile and fast enough to dodge a bolt of lightning that had been discharged towards him at point-blank range, and durable enough to withstand being directly hit by all of the cannonball shots of a Buster Call until the Marines ran out of cannonballs to fire at him! As such, many consider him to be the strongest warlord of his generation. However, though Dodo may be powerful, he is not skilled. Because he lacks any measure of instruction or training in martial arts, Dodo is devoid of finesse. He is naught but a pure brawler and so his fighting style consists of naught but fisticuffs and a lot of street fighting. Consequently, Dodo is more than just a bit dependent upon his athleticism and does not tend to fare well against those whom he are either immune or extremely resistant to brute force. Haki Dodo does not exhibit Haoshoku Haki; however, Dodo does exhibit Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. In addition, though Dodo may be a powerful and skilled user of Busoshoku Haki, he is naught but a basic user of Kenbunshoku Haki. Busoshoku Haki Dodo's Busoshoku Haki is the stuff of legends. His Busoshoku is hard enough to stalemate with Jozu at his hardest and flexible enough to cover anything between one of his body's cells and the entirety of his body as a whole. In addition, Dodo is able to subject an individual to his Busoshoku as a means of immobilizing them and Dodo is one of the few individuals whom are able to use conventional Bunshoku in conjunction with Transcendency. Devil Fruit Dodo is the consumer of the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Superhero; as a result, Dodo is able to metamorphose his body into either a generic superhero or a hybrid between a generic superhero and his- or herself. Through the use of his devil fruit, Dodo is able to raise his physical capabilities from monstrous to unbelievable. As such, while he is using his devil fruit, Dodo is said to be as powerful as the Yonkou themselves! He can feel the shifts in the air caused by even the the tiniest and quickest of movements, fly at hypersonic speeds, hear the faintest of sounds, outrun a bolt of lightning with ease and time to spare, overpower a seismic wave with naught but a single punch in order to put a stop to an earthquake of all things, see at a microscopic level, withstand the combined explosion of more than a dozen Dyna Stones, and more! Needless to say, while he is using his devil fruit, Dodo is less of a person and more of a natural disaster or perhaps a weapon of mass destruction! Battles WIP... Trivia * Dodo's surname was derived from a real-life pirate named Captain Napin. Navigation * Because each of the Seven Warlords of the Sea are named after an animal, he was named after the dodo bird. Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Warlord Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Antagonist